


Fluffy Jumpers

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Pure Fluffy, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy oneshot I wrote about a year ago for my friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Jumpers

John woke up groggily, eyes refusing to work even after he put his glasses on. He waited a bit and then his sight cleared up, making him smile slightly. Next to him in the warm bed, with his shades on the table next to him, was his boyfriend Dave Strider. They’d been officially boyfriends for no longer then three months but had been dating and trying out the relationship for the best part of four. They weren’t living together, just having a really long sleepover in Dave’s house that had lasted a few weeks. John thought it’d be a bit creepy to watch Dave sleep so he got up and stretched a bit. His joints ached and the air was cold against his totally bare body (Yes, he and Dave had slept naked together, so? Nothing had happened…much.). With a small groan, John went to the bathroom and had a quick piss and a shower. When he got out of the shower he grabbed the first shirt he found, after drying himself as much as he could, and pulled it over his head. It was slightly long on him, longer than his own shirts, and John realised it was Dave’s shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how long it was. It was ridiculous, but it was also warm and more like a short sleeved jumper than a shirt. The warmth of it kept out the cold air that came around in Fall and John couldn’t bring himself to prise out of it’s soft embrace. He snuggled his face into it and was hit with the familiar small of Dave. A smell of apples and manly cologne and everything that made Dave special. He walked out of the bathroom and was met with the sight of a very groggy Dave, sprawled out across the bed in a spread eagled position and facedown. John smiled a bit at the sight and looked the sleeping man up and down. When he looked back to Dave’s face, he saw red eyes trained on him with a slight amused look. Dave looked at him with a small smile and then looked at the red shirt that draped over the smaller boy “Mornin’.” Dave said, his accent deep and slightly throaty from waking.  
“Good Morning.” John said with a small smile. Dave grabbed the shirt when John was close enough and then pulled him down onto the bed so the smaller man was above him.  
“You’re wearing my shirt.” Dave said before kissing John once, softly and quick.  
"I know.” John smiled a bit “Warm.” He kissed Dave and then gave him a confused look when Dave moved him and got up. John totally didn’t stare when Dave walked to the bathroom, stark naked and stretching just before he left. John groaned a bit and relaxed against the mattress, his jaw dropping when he saw Dave walk out of the bathroom wearing just John’s jumper, which was too small for him.  
“You like?” Dave asked cheekily with a smug smirk.  
“Very much.” John said, blushing a bit even though he’d seen Dave in worse and in less. But he just looked so good in the jumper. Dave went to John and kissed him, straddling him as he did.

Just as they were getting into it, there was a knock on the door “Mornin’ Dorks, get some pants on and come downstairs.” Dave’s Bro said from outside, making Dave groan a bit in frustration. John laughed a bit and kissed Dave again sweetly, very brief.  
“This is not over.” Dave said, and it sounded like a threat.  
“I hope not.” John said before Dave moved off of him and went into the bathroom.


End file.
